The Magic Egg (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a beautiful day in the Smurf Village, and all the Smurfs were busy discussing over how to celebrate Smurf Day. "What could we smurf?" Smurfette asked. "We should smurf something nice!" Wonder answered. "Oh, yes! It's a big smurf, the smurf of all Smurf parties," Hero said. "What if we smurf some fireworks?" Hefty suggested. "I hate fireworks!" Grouchy said. "Or a big parade?" Brainy said. "I hate parades!" Grouchy added. "A dance then? We could smurf under the paper lanterns!" Vanity suggested. "I hate paper lanterns!" Grouchy added. This left the other Smurfs very angry. "No fireworks! No parade! No dance! What do you want to smurf for the party then?" Hefty asked furiously. "I HATE PARTIES!" Grouchy shouted, before he turned around and walked away. "He's a foul smurf!" Dempsey said. "He may be crabby sometimes, be he really has a heart... of stone!" Vanity said. "Hey! There's Papa Smurf! Let's ask for his advice!" Takeo said, as Papa Smurf approached them. As all the Smurfs gave their suggestions to Papa Smurf, he soon came up with an idea. "What if we smurfed a big cake?" Papa Smurf suggested. All the Smurfs cheered at his suggestion, except Grouchy, who simply muttered, "I hate cakes!" "We need flour!" Greedy said, as he retrieved a bag of flour from the warehouse. "I've got the milk!" Smurfette said, as she carried two buckets of milk. "WATCH OUT! HERE COMES THE HONEY!!" Clumsy shouted, as he was chased by a group of angry bees. Inside Greedy's kitchen, Papa Smurf was inspecting to see if they had everything they needed. "Good! Do we have everything? Flour... milk... honey... and... for smurf's sake! We're missing an egg!" he said. ... Meanwhile, the evil wizard Gargamel had just completed his latest evil experiment. "Behold, Azrael! My latest stroke of genius, a magic egg! I'll put it here to cool," he said, as he placed the egg on a nearby window sill. "I'll put it here to cool and then, when I tap my magic egg once, anything I say and anything I want will come true! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Imagine what I can do to those simpering Smurfs, Azrael! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Azrael sneered in agreement. Just then there were loud knocks at the door. It was Bigmouth the ogre. "GARGAMEL! Bigmouth hungry!" he said. "Oh badness gracious!" Gargamel said, as he and Azrael turned and ran to the nearby closet. "Quick, Azrael, the closet!" he said, as he closed the door behind him. "Bigmouth wants food!" Bigmouth said, as he struggled to get through the door, before destroying the door frame and helping himself to all the food available. "Bigmouth like goodies," Bigmouth said. As he drank soup from a cauldron, he noticed the magic egg on the window sill. "Hmm! Bigmouth love eggs," he said, as he took the egg and had it in his hand. Soon the egg began to burn his hand immensely. "OWW!" Bigmouth shouted, before dropping the egg into his sack. "Too hot! Eat later!" he said, before he left. Gargamel and Azrael re-emerged from the closet, only to notice that Bigmouth had taken the magic egg. "Oh no! He's taken my magic egg! Azrael, we must get it back!" he said, before they left to find Bigmouth. Bigmouth then decided to have a nap, so he decided to lie down next to a tree. "Bigmouth take nap! Then eat egg!" he said, before he fell asleep. Gargamel was nearby when he heard him snoring. "I hear him, Azrael! Quickly now!" he said, as he and Azrael tip-toed towards Bigmouth. They could see the sack, so Gargamel grabbed it and they tried to sneak away. "The big oaf is too stupid to...," he said before Bigmouth grabbed him by his hood, causing Azrael to flee up a tree in fear. "WHY YOU TAKE MY EGG?" Bigmouth shouted, as he shook Gargamel fiercely. "Help! Azrael... stop him!" Gargamel said. Azrael refused to move from the tree, and Bigmouth started to whirl Gargamel around, causing the egg to fall out of the sack and roll away. "THE EGG!" Gargamel shouted. "Egg getting away!" Bigmouth said, before he threw Gargamel away and went after it. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Magic Egg Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles